Will You Regret?
by KittenNya
Summary: Jerry was in math class acting as he normally did, but then a unknown man comes and tells him and his family about something... Tells them about a death.


**Okay, just to you know I am working on 'Ask me a Question'; I just really want to write this! I had it on paper already! I'm SOOOOO sorry if it's OCC! I think it's because I use too much smart words... Ones That Jerry is probably not used to hearing...**

**This is for Remembrance Day and Veterans Day... R.I.P. **

**...**

Death. When we were little kids it was a game we played with toys, little plastic toys. Now we're older and it still isn't always sad either, we kill on _Call of Duty _all the time. But why can't we come back to life in reality? We can't be picked up like toys and start over. We can't simply hit a reset button and replay the level. We can't do this in reality because it's reality. Not some pixilated T.V. screen. I've known people who passed on, I've known many. But today's experience was still new to me because of a specific person...

I was in math class, sitting at the back of the room with Jason; a fellow underachiever. Jack was the only person in the dojo who shared the subject with me, the others were in cooking. Me and Jason were fooling around, drawing pictures of the horror that would come to us all if Sara-Jane's mole came to life and poking each other on the arm or noogying each other if we had a good idea (Of course I'd have to give him one on the side of his head, For heaven sakes I wouldn't want to mess up his perfect blonde Mohawk!) Jack wasn't sitting close by; he was in the middle row actually wanting to know how to divide fractions. He was so into it he didn't even notice the loose string on his purple hoodie.

About when the mole was eating the statue of liberty, a guy in a suit came in the door. Everyone went quite, everyone stayed quite. His expression was stern with a little bit of sympathy, He had a square shaped face and brown side burns, and he looked to be about 25. If you minus the tux and added camouflage you'd say he came out of a military movie.

He opened his mouth. "Jeraldo Martinez?" Well, that sure caught me off guard. "Could you come with me?" My mouth fell open, no words came. I could even feel it drying out. I wanted to get up but I had a gut feeling something was wrong, I never doubted it. My gut was sometimes smarter than my brain. Jack looked at me from three rows ahead his eyes told me to '_get my stinking butt up there now!' _ Jason elbowed me in the arm were my grey graphic t-shirt didn't touch.

I managed to close my mouth and simply nod. I stood up almost tripping over a red laced shoe, it moved back instantly. Everyone's eyes were on me, blue, brown, green and the occasional hazel. The man held the door open for me; I walked out forcing myself to not turn back. He fallowed me shortly nodding a hello to my history teacher; she waved back then proceeded to straighten her flowing brown skirt. If you'd walk out of my class you usually here them chattering from here, it must mean they haven't started talking yet. Mr. Lawson cleared his throat and told them to get back on subject.

As we were walking to wherever- I hadn't exactly gained the confidence to ask where he was taking me- I thought about what he could be here for. I got to time traveller, secret agent, Famous dancer. Right when I when I thought it could have something to do with my very big family, the nameless man in front of me stopped. I would've probably fell into his back if I hadn't of been looking at his feet.

I took my eyes off the blue coloured floor to see the white, blue and red painted walls. I turns out we were in the lobby, just outside the principal office. Our principal was on his phone, he looked to be in a serious conversation, I didn't really pay attention to him. When I really looked at the place I found that the rest of my siblings that went to this school were here too. Alano; My narcissistic brother who failed a year of high school and should have graduated last year, Toby; my eco-friendly vegetarian of a brother and Bonnie; the fashionista I have for a sister. I have one younger brother Manny; he's in the school below us. We had three others who were older than us.

But the question was... What did this matter have to do with all of us? The stereo-typical military cop ushered me to the bench that Toby and Bonnie were sitting on. Alano was leaning against the wall examining his nails and rubbing them on his white blousey type shirt. I took the seat on the right; Toby was on the left with Bonnie to be seated in the middle. Before I came in the lobby she was looking at the grain of her small white and red striped dress and then tightening the ropey-belt around her waist. Toby was probably in a dazing think about something that has to do with his '_it's not easy being green'_ Kermit the frog t-shirt he was wearing.

"Uhhh Buddy, are you sure you don't want to sit down? It may be hard..." He trailed off to look Alano straight in the eyes. He sighed having to look up from his fingertips.

"I'm perfectly fine here..." He rolled his eyes... Stupid stuck up brother. The man standing up in front of us started to explain.

"As you can see I've brought all of you siblings here..." He was trying to phrase his words perfectly. His deep green eyes told you so. "My name is Brent Philson, I am in the U.S. military." At the last words Bonnie let out a small gasp as her eyes glistened. Toby looked at the man with worry and fear. Even Alano stopped pretending to ignore him and listened more carefully to the conversation. Me, I guessed it was something to do with my brother, who was presently out there with U.S. army, but I was too oblivious at the time to understand where he was going with this.

"They usually tell people this by phone or by letter... But the way your brother talked to me... He was so close to you guys..." Brent's teeth clenched and he closed his eyelids as he breathed slowly trying to regain himself. Bonnie had her hand over her mouth and slowly shook her head back and forth. The other two were in a state of shock, eyes wide and breathe hitched. I was suddenly catching on to why he was here.

"I came here instead of going home; it was the start of my 10 day visit to family..." He started talking again; I wasn't sure for how long. "Your brother, Ramone Martinez, was killed in action." I stopped, I felt those were the words he was going to say, but hearing them out loud and knowing it's the truth... It's different then imagining.

"No es cierto! Por favor, diga que no es verdad…." Bonnie wailed. After those few words, she was sobbing into her own moisturized hands. That was until Toby took her around and embraced the weeping girl, he wasn't saying any words to her, he was just crying into her shoulder length wavy black hair. She too pulled him in and put her arms around his back.

Alano slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his knee's to his chest. He threw his head back in disbelief, he was starting sentences but cutting himself off because he couldn`t phrase what had just happened.

To be honest, my reaction wasn`t confusion, sorrow or surprise, It was nothing. At that moment I felt nothing. I couldn`t move, not one joint in my body. My eyes were stuck on to a random yellow _chess club_ poster in the distance, I didn`t even realise myself blinking. My mouth was open ever so slightly, the exact position it was in when I heard the last sentence that came from the army man. I couldn`t even tell if my lungs were working because I never took note of needing air. My heart was pounding fast I was sure it would explode because it was working so hard. The word echoed in my mind... _Killed._

``Your mother was informed along with your younger brother Emanuel. Your oldest brother, Damien will be flying in from Colombia with his wife and son and Rosario will be returning home from University to be with you, it will be arranged as soon as possible.`` Brent spoke but I was positive no one was listening. Not one thing could possibly make me smile right now, not my friends, family, food or any cheerful Dr. Seuss quote.

As I finally regained my thought, I started to tear up, but one question was still left...Will he ever regret fallowing in daddy's shoes?

**...**

**I am sorry I this sucked... I tried... I've never had this done to me before so I can't be really accurate. I apologise again for the OOC wording...**

**I'd like to dedicate this to all the people who died from war. May you rest in peace. **

**Kisses,**

_**Kitten **_


End file.
